


Country

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Modern Les + country music.





	Country

“Where did you hear that?”

Les blinked sleepily. He’d been dreaming, again, all about singing in a concert stadium full of adoring fans. Now David was shaking him awake, with a glare and a sour expression.

“Hear what?” Les asked.

“You were singing about tractors.” David said _tractor_ as though it was a dirty word, but Les just smiled.

“Jack was playing that song in his car. It was really funny.”

David rolled his eyes, the way he often did when anybody mentioned Jack. “I should have known,” he muttered, turning over in his bed to go back to sleep. Les did the same, hoping he could get back to his dream of country music stardom. Or maybe pop music stardom, or even Broadway theatre. He wasn’t picky.


End file.
